


Confrontations

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Aoi felt out of place and often thought that Uruha didn't think very highly of him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the guys in the band, they own themselves. All of this is made up, and has absolutely nothing to do with the real people in the band. I'm rather certain they don't do stuff like this with each other. No disrespect is intended, and I don't earn any money from writing.
> 
> Silliness and fluff. Set some time in the past. Inspired by a few lines here and there in various old interviews.

"Okay Aoi, it's time that you snap out of it."

Aoi looked up from his guitar, the chord ringing out without a follow-up. "What?"

Uruha was leaning against the door frame. Like Aoi, he'd had his hair and makeup done, but he was still wearing his jeans and a tight t-shirt. He was also wearing a small frown. It didn't match the look at all, Aoi thought. "What do you mean?" Aoi put the foot he'd had on the coffee table down and muted the strings.

"You're too distant. We're supposed to play together, remember?" Uruha pushed away from the door and took a few steps forward.

Aoi stared at Uruha. _He_ was distant? It was always Uruha who spoke with everyone but him.

"Play, enjoy ourselves, give the fans something to look at, tease them and keep their attention... Have a good time."

"Uruha..." Aoi took a step back. He didn't like the direction this conversation was taking, and Uruha was just too damn pretty for a man. It was distracting.

"You never talk to me anymore. If it's not about work, you don't even look at me," Uruha said matter-of-factly and stepped closer. "So, now you have to tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aoi tried, taking another step back, and then turned around to put the guitar down and fiddle around a bit with the equipment.

"Yes you do. Don't try to avoid it just because it's personal." Uruha was right behind him now, and Aoi straightened up, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I guess I'm just tired," he said and laughed, facing Uruha again.

Uruha looked searchingly at him, head tilted to the side. Then a smile began playing on his lips. "This is about those kisses, right? When I kissed you on stage."

"Of course not." Aoi looked away. "It's just..."

"Yes? It's just what?"

Uruha was really close to him now, Aoi realised. _Within kissing distance_ , a small voice in the back of his head informed him, and he shook his head, trying to get rid of that thought. "I know it's just fanservice, but... why not keep it to wiggling your hips or touching my guitar or something. Kissing should be... should mean something."

"But it does mean something." Uruha smiled. "It means I think you're cute, or that I feel a connection to you right then. Or that I just want to kiss you."

Aoi glared at him. "Kissing is intimate, special. It should be in private, not in front of so many people." When Uruha didn't reply, Aoi continued, "You realise some fans think we're doing more than kissing? They've sent me... questions."

The smile on Uruha's face grew. "Isn't that part of the fun, letting them speculate?"

"No." Aoi looked away again, annoyed that Uruha wouldn't understand. "I don't want a girl I want to date to wonder if I'm really thinking about her."

Uruha laughed. "You're uncomfortable about me kissing you because you're worried people will think you're gay?"

"Well... yeah." Aoi stubbornly looked down at the floor between their feet.

"Do you think I'm gay?" Aoi looked up in surprise. Uruha waited while Aoi's gaze flittered over him. "Well, do you?"

Aoi felt his cheeks flush as he looked into Uruha's eyes. "I don't know."

Uruha smiled again. "It's called bisexual, Aoi. And it means I like both girls and boys. Men," he corrected himself and lifted a hand slowly to put it around the back of Aoi's neck, pulling him closer. "You think my kisses didn't mean anything?" Uruha whispered and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips softly against Aoi's.

Aoi knew he shouldn't respond, but couldn't help himself. Uruha's lips were soft and full and warm, and felt so good against his own. "You kiss Ruki too," he mumbled when Uruha pulled away a little.

"Aoi, you're an idiot." Uruha grinned. "You keep to yourself the whole time, and then think that I'm avoiding you, and when I show you some affection and flirt with you in front of people, you don't think it's real?"

Aoi licked his lips and laughed. "Um... yeah." Then, something Uruha had said caught up with him. "Wait. You're bisexual? Really?"

Uruha looked amused. "Yes. And so are you, if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm not. I don't know..."

"You just showed that you're jealous, Aoi. Don't try to deny it."

Aoi blushed again, feeling silly. He hadn't even realised that himself, just thinking that Uruha probably didn't think very highly of him outside the stage and feeling sad about it. "Maybe, a little." Aoi laughed nervously again.

"Will you snap out of this mood if I promise to kiss you in private again, after the show? And if you like it, I can show you that sex with men can be really good." Uruha winked.

Aoi swallowed hard and nodded. "Um... okay." He smiled a little.

Uruha smiled back and plopped down on the couch, stretching his long legs out. "But I can't promise that I won't kiss you on stage tonight, too. Especially if you look cute and adorable again."

"I'm not cute," Aoi protested, but didn't say anything against the prospect of stage kisses. He found that he quite liked the thought of that now that he knew that maybe Uruha liked him.

"Cute, attractive... hot... Whatever." Uruha grinned and leaned back with his hands folded carefully behind his neck.

Aoi laughed, then thought of something. "Hey!" He picked up his guitar and began playing the tune he'd come up with the previous evening. "What do you think about this...?"


End file.
